total_drama_all_starsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sierra
Sierra is a contestant on Total Drama: All Stars as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. Personality With blogs dedicated to every member of the cast and personal information extending as far as their dental records, Sierra is Total Drama's biggest fan. Despite her stalker-like tendencies, she comes across as an enthusiastic and happy person to anyone who meets her. Being a blogger, she sometimes uses internet slang such as "LOL" or "OMG" when she converses with the others. She quite evidently spends a lot of her time online; as shown by how dependent she is on the internet. Aside from blogging, she also plays an MMORPG (M'assive '''M'ultiplayer 'O'nline 'R'ole'P'''laying '''G'ame). Whenever deprived of the world wide web, Sierra will devise questionably-insane methods to compensate, such as using a pizza box as a laptop during Total Drama World Tour or having a mental breakdown when her smartphone is broken inTotal Drama All-Stars. Sierra admits that a great amount of her knowledge and her multiple skills have been garnered from the internet, her family, or a relative of another contestant. She seems to be a maternal person, having adopted two animals and referred to herself as their mother. She is generally polite and easygoing, however she will turn aggressive whenever Cody (and later Cameron) is threatened. She has engaged in many violent acts throughout her time on the show, all but one involving her favorite competitor. Her obsession runs so deep that she truly believes her dream of marrying him has come true in Niagara Brawls. However, as Total Drama World Tour reaches the end of competition, Sierra starts to tame her affections and becomes a helpful hand to Cody. So much so that when it's all over, he considers her his best friend. In Total Drama All-Stars, however, being away from him causes Sierra to imagine Cameron as him, as the two boys share many similarities. Heroes Vs. Villains Sierra is a contestant again in Heroes vs. Villains and is placed on the Heroic Hamsters team. By now, she has regained much of her hair, now being tied in a short ponytail. She explains her main reason for being on the show again is to win for Cody, revealed during her conversation with Sam when walking towards the cliff for the first challenge. When Sierra's turn comes to dive into the lake, she finds a key that resembles Cody though the key doesn't unlock the door to the Spa Hotel. As she climbs in and out of her team's carriage, she is unaware that Courtney is still in it. Sierra supports Gwen and Duncan's relationship despite the controversy on her blogs because she links it to her and Cody's relationship. Sierra's team loses the challenge and Lindsay is voted off that night. As Lindsay takes the Flush of Shame, Sierra uses her phone to take some pictures and is the only one on her team not to be disgusted by the new elimination device. Evil Dread Sierra admits to smuggling a phone in Evil Dread, but defends herself that she needs it to update her blogs. Sierra is very enthusiastic during the buried puzzle challenge, but ends up digging in one spot, due to the fact she believes that Cody must be buried somewhere beneath. Later on in the challenge she helps solve the puzzle, which results in the Hamsters winning the challenge. Sierra & her team get a chance to stay in Spa Hotel for one night. Saving Private Leechball Sierra and Cameron are shown to have created a friendship in Saving Private Leechball due to them both being intelligent people. This friendship quickly turns into a one sided crush on Sierra's part when she transfers her affection for Cody onto Cameron due to thinking he is Cody by hallucination. During the challenge, she tries to hit Duncan or Gwen with a leech but ends up hitting herself, saying the leech feels "just like Cody's kiss" before fainting. Later that night, in order to be away from Sierra, Cameron volunteers to go to Boney Island for exile duty much to Sierra's disappointment. Food Fright Sierra welcomes Duncan to the Heroic Hamsters in Food Fright and then runs off to retrieve her phone to document the occasion. She was very upset to find her phone broken and then imagines everyone as Cody until she fixed her phone. She fails the challenge however, when she pukes after finding a suprise in her pancakes. Because of Sam's smuggling, the Hamsters are disqualified from the challenge after seemingly winning the challenge, Sierra and Sam are in the bottom two because of their poor performances, however Sam is voted out instead of Sierra, keeping her safe another day. Moon Madness Sierra's phone is revealed to be totally broken in Moon Madness. She questions whether or not she exists so she asks Zoey. Sierra is first to notice the blue moon and tries to protect Cameron from birds, but they end up getting separated. She later finds Cameron when he got lost, saving him from a gang of bunnies that were about to attack him, and created a carrier so he would not get separated again. When the Heroic Hamsters notice the bridge was out, Sierra used her skills and made a rope to swing across the chasm. After her team ends up losing, during the Campfire Cermony, she was shocked to find out that Cameron wanted to quit the season and started to cry hysterically. However, Chris decides to place him on the opposing team instead which made her more upset. No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition Sierra is a little emotional in No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition because Cameron is on another team. Zoey tries to comfort her but she gets angry and leaves. During the egg hunt challenge, she encounters Cameron and tries to engage in conversation with him. Sierra wanted to work with Cameron despite him being on different teams, after this Cameron is quickly, to Sierra's dismay, pulled away by Gwen. Later on in the challenge, she encounters Duncan and asks him if he wants to team up with her, she also asks that he let her call him Cody, to which he declines. She later finds an egg that hatches into a conjoined gerbil like creature, which she adopts and keeps as a pet, naming them "Codys." In the end her team wins again & gets to spend another night in the hotel with Duncan & Zoey, while Mal/Mike volunteers for exile. Suckers Punched In Suckers Punched, Sierra's new pets are proving to be a nuisance, constantly biting and vomiting on Sierra, as well chewing on cords and attacking the interns. Sierra still attempts to raise and tame them. During the challenge, Sierra is made to fight the conjoined gerbils mother, and also for a short time temporarily "breaking up" with Cameron. Despite her efforts and seemingly monstrous strength, she did little to no damage to the mutant and was easily defeated (the creature later took its babies back). When she lands on Cameron, she takes back what she said, causing Cameron to scream in terror in the confessional. That night, Sierra is eliminated by the Vultures (who gained the opportunity to eliminate one contestant). As she is about to take the Flush of Shame, Sierra cries "I'm coming, Cody!" before she is flushed. '''Exclusive clip Sierra lands inside the Black Box building in Area 51. As she excitedly remembers the challenge from the Total Drama World Tour episode, several pods open up revealing multiple Cody clones. Sierra happily carries one of the clones while chasing after the others, claiming the situation to be like "Heaven." Zeek And Ye Shall Find She was on a monitor's recorded footage of Mal's Greatest Hits but she had no dialogue. The Final Wreck-ening Sierra was heard screaming from inside one of the balloons, but she had no dialogue. Trivia Trivia * Sierra is one of the seventeen contestants who have competed in two seasons so far, the others being Trent, Alejandro, Mike, Sam, Zoey, Jo, Scott, Lightning, Cameron, Geoff, Noah, Tyler, Ezekiel, Cody,Beth, and Justin. * Sierra's obsession with Chris and the contestants of Total Drama (especially Cody), to the point where she knows many details of their personal life implies that she suffers from Celebrity Worship Syndrome. * Sierra is one of the eleven contestants to switch teams, the others being Izzy, Katie, Brick, Jo, Scott,Duncan, Courtney, Cameron, Max, and Sky. * Sierra is one of the eight females to wear earrings, the others being Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, Sky,Blaineley, Anne Maria, and Zoey. * Sierra, Owen, Duncan, Cody, Noah, and Heather are the only contestants to discover Alejandro's manipulation tactics while still in the game. * Sierra's ethnicity could possibly be German, as she mentioned her grandparents were from Germany inSlap Slap Revolution. * Sierra is one of several characters who possess more than one main design, as she has her original design with long hair, and her later design with a shorter ponytail. Other characters include: Heather,Ezekiel, Mike, Dakota, Lightning and Scarlett. * Sierra, along with Ezekiel and Alejandro, are the only contestants to use the confessional in a season that they did not participate in. ** Sierra is the only female contestant to do so. * Sierra is the third tallest female contestant (second being Jasmine and the tallest being mutant Dakota), surpassing Heather, and the sixth tallest character overall (the other three being Rodney, DJ, and Geoff) of the original cast. She is seen as being taller than Alejandro, whose height was mentioned as six foot, which means that she is over six feet tall, which is significantly tall for a girl. * Sierra is the first contestant to make the camera in the confessional run out of battery. * Sierra is one of the three new contestants in Total Drama World Tour, with the others being Alejandroand Blaineley. * Sierra claims to be a certain "generation" of various things: ** She claims to be a third generation Chris McLean scholar (Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special). ** She is a fourth generation basket weaver (Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2). ** She is a tenth generation slap dancer (Slap Slap Revolution). ** She is a fifth generation fun-factologist.(Fresh Tv Inc. ) * Sierra is the second contestant in the Total Drama series to switch teams with Izzy, with the first being Katie. * The fact that Sierra knows everything about the contestants, and how she occasionally uses it to her advantage (such as how she's aware Heather was playing her in Broadway, Baby!, so she decided to play Heather) is similar to how in Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains; many contestants used what their opposing contestants did in their previous seasons to determine who to target. * Sierra is the only girl on Team Amazon not to have kissed Duncan. ** Though if Izzy is counted, she hasn't shared a kiss with Duncan either. * Sierra is the third contestant to be eliminated in a challenge she won in. In this case, it was in Awwwwww, Drumheller. ** The others being DJ, Ella, and Izzy, where each of their teams won the challenge the day they were eliminated. ** She is also the first and only contestant to be eliminated despite earning solo immunity. * Sierra is one of nine characters on the show to have been bald or currently be bald, with the others being Chef, Alejandro, Ezekiel, Chris, Staci, Dakota, Dave, and Heather. ** Sierra is the second contestant to be kicked out by Chris without being voted off. The first being Owen inTop Dog. ** Sierra is one of the only contestants in the third season to not be eliminated because of Alejandro, with the others being Ezekiel, Lindsay, and Izzy. ** Sierra is the second contestant to stay on the show after being eliminated without officially returning, with the first being Ezekiel. ** Sierra's necklace is revealed to be a locket that has a picture of Cody in it in Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles. ** Sierra received votes at every Barf Bag Ceremony she participated in except one. Ironically, she was disqualified in the only episode that she didn't receive votes in due to having immunity. *** The majority of these votes were from Cody, who voted for her even when she was immune, such as in Chinese Fake-Out. ** Sierra appears to have a monstrous strength and is one of the strongest females (and characters in general). She is able to lift the three hundred pound Owen, fight off several baboons easily, attack several sharks at once, and hold up a rope carrying her whole team using only her teeth. ** In Saving Private Leechball, she reveals her favorite of Mike's multiple personalities is Svetlana. ** Sierra has been eliminated back-to-back with Duncan in both seasons she participated. ** Sierra has ranked three places behind Alejandro in both seasons they competed together (counting Alejandro's ending). ** Sierra has never been eliminated in the traditional way: *** In Awwwwww, Drumheller, she was eliminated on the spot by an angry Chris after she destroys theTotal Drama Plane. *** In Suckers Punched, she was chosen to be eliminated by the opposing team as part of a twist devised by Chris. **** Sierra is one of two contestants to have purple hair, with the other being Max. **** Sierra is one of the seven contestants to not have their full audition tape released. ***** Sierra herself confirmed that she auditioned twice, but either of them still have yet to be seen. **** Sierra is one of five characters known to roleplay. The others are Harold, Leonard, Noah, and Sam. **** It was revealed on Total Drama Online that her hair is dyed purple because it is the same color as Cody's bruises, she carries pictures of Cody in her hair, she wears the same pants as Cody's mom, and she has six toes on her left foot. **** Sierra, Owen, Duncan, Cody, Noah, and Heather are the only contestants to discover Alejandro's manipulation tactics while still in the game. Gallery |-| TDAS= Minisierra.png sierrafull.png Eliminated from Total Drama: All Stars Category:Female Players Category:Female Contestants Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Friend of the hero Category:Friend of the villain Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Presumed Deceased Category:In Love Category:Athletic